Mission N Possible
by neon rose
Summary: Kim and Ron get hurled into the future where they meet a very interesting new team of Wade's
1. The time warp

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible, so don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.  
  
"And now Kim Possible, you die." Drakken laughed evilly, pointing a nasty looking ray gun at Kim, who was sprawled on the floor and firmly believing that her leg was broken, to make matters worse poor Ron was cornered by Sheego.  
  
"Kim!" Ron shouted panicking. He ducked out of Sheego's way and threw himself at Kim knocking them both out of the way of the beam.  
  
"Damnit! Why do you always do that?!" Drakken demanded huffily.  
  
"Oh, because whining will help." Sheego said sarcastically.  
  
"You ok Ron?" Kim asked quickly as she looked over at Ron.  
  
"Um, Kim should that be glowing?" Ron asked pointing up at the ray gun above them.  
  
"I don't think-" Kim began frowning.  
  
"Miss N Possible. We meet again." Senõr Senior Senior said advancing towards the teenager who was strapped helplessly to a wall.  
  
"Bite me Senõr." The teenager spat, shaking her long, wavy, dirty blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Such ugly words for such a pretty face my dear." Senõr Senior Senior smirked. "But none the less you will not be an annoyance any longer."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that wise guy." A voice said from behind. Senõr Senior Senior spun around to see a tall, muscular teenager with spiky black hair, but before he could get a good look at the boy he had punched him upside the chin. The villain staggered backwards, only to be grabbed by the scruff of the neck and to be thrown over the railings. Senõr Senior Senior grabbed the railings and dangled helplessly, he attempted to pull himself up but the teenage boy reached over and ruffled the villan's dark hair. With a squeak of fear he grabbed his hair and fell into the waiting police nets below.  
  
The teenager ran over to the blonde, who was still strapped to the wall, he un-buckled her and she landed lightly on her feet.  
  
"Way to go Zane. Nice rescue there, very stylish." She smiled, rubbing her sore wrists.  
  
"I shouldn't have had to rescue you, I didn't mean to let you get captured, Nay." The dark-haired teenager said worriedly as he looked over her wrists for any cuts or permanent damage.  
  
"No big Zane, anyway you shouldn't be looking out for me. I can take care of myself." The blonde teenager replied slightly miffed, but made no attempt to take her wrists and hands back.  
  
"Oh, really? May I remind you that you were strapped to this wall a minute ago." He said leaning forward and resting his hand on the wall behind her, to which she had been strapped.  
  
"I had a plan!" She retorted annoyed.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked running a finger up her arm and up to her chin, he tilted her face towards his own and leaned in. The blonde's pocket beeped urgently and she jumped and delved in her pocket in her belt for it. The dark-haired teenager named Zane sighed, he had been so close.  
  
"Yeah Wade?" She asked.  
  
"Naomi, you've got to come here, you're not going to believe this!" Wade said back. The room went all fuzzy and they appeared in Wade's room. Zane squeaked as the wall disappeared and, lacking the support of the wall he had been leaning on, fell to the floor. He glanced up and briefly enjoyed the new angle on the blonde girl's butt, but sat up as he saw that there were two other people in the room besides his girl and Wade.  
  
"Getting a social life Wade?" He enquired as he looked at the blonde boy and the red-headed girl standing uncomfortably at the other side of the room.  
  
"No." Wade said dryly, causing Zane to snicker.  
  
"Naomi, this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They seem to have arrived from the past." Wade said gesturing to the two teenagers.  
  
The blonde girl's face drained of blood and Zane jumped up in disbelief. The blonde turned and slammed her hand on the keyboard, causing her to be transported back to her house.  
  
"Nice one Wade. Now I'm gonna spend the evening trying to coax Naomi out of her room with the offer of food and copying my homework." Zane grumbled.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked confused. Wade looked up, as if he had forgotten Ron was there.  
  
"That was Naomi. Naomi Possible, the only daughter of Kim Possible." Wade said slowly. 


	2. Late Night

A/N: Don't own it. Don't sue.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked confused. Wade looked up, as if he had forgotten Ron was there.  
  
"That was Naomi. Naomi Possible, the only daughter of Kim Possible." Wade said slowly.  
  
"What? How? How far in the future are we?!" Kim demanded.  
  
"From what you've told me, almost seventeen years, Naomi is sixteen." Wade said quietly. Ron stood quietly as his brain raced ahead, ::That means Kim may sleep with her future husband soon! Heck, she could already be pregnant!:: Ron's brain screamed at him.  
  
::And that means I'm out of the running.:: his brain added dismally.  
  
"Yeah, and Kim is kind of a touchy subject for Naomi." Zane added dismally.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
"Well you never had a good relationship with her. You dumped her at an orphanage and disappeared off the face of the Earth." Zane growled, his pale skin flushing red with anger.  
  
"Kim hasn't done anything to Naomi yet. And it's not exactly like your parents have a clean record Zane." Wade interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I left my parents by choice!" Zane snapped back.  
  
"Who are your parents?" Ron asked trying to distract himself from his thoughts.  
  
"Drakken and Sheego. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to try and stop Naomi from wrecking my flat." Zane said coldly, as he teleported out.  
  
Zane materialised in his flat, feeling dizzy as he always did after transporting anywhere. Naomi was standing in the kitchen staring down into a glass of water. Zane kicked his shoes off and padded over to her softly.  
  
"I'm fine so don't ask." Naomi growled refusing to face him.  
  
"How are you? Really?" Zane asked opening the fridge and searching for something that hadn't gone off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Naomi replied coldly.  
  
"I know. Are you going to break something? Because I like that glass." Zane shrugged, absently throwing some green furry cheese in the bin.  
  
"I may break your nose in a minute." She snapped back, turning to face him.  
  
"Would it make you feel any better?" He asked calmly as he straightened up and looked down at her.  
  
"No." She muttered.  
  
"Look, it's late. I'm going to bed." She shrugged walking out of the room, and closing the door to her room behind her. (A/N: yes they live together, I'll explain later) Zane sighed and sat down to watch some TV before he went off to bed.  
  
Zane was brought back to consciousness as he heard his door open, he opened his eyes and groaned slightly, blinking a few times he looked around and the door had closed again.  
  
"Nay? Is that you?" He asked, and after a pause Naomi slipped back into his room. She stood silently, only just visible from the moonlight filtering in from the skylight above. She was wearing a plain T-shirt that hung about mid-thigh length but because of the static (from her tossing and turning no doubt) the shirt clung to her curves leaving little to the imagination. Her long, toned legs fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare. And her blonde hair was messy and sticking up at odd angles, yet still remained cute and somehow stylish.  
  
"What's wrong, are you ok?" He asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"I can't sleep." She replied quietly.  
  
"Come here." He yawned shuffling up to make space for her on his bed. Slowly she walked over and sat down.  
  
She sat with her hands in her lap and perched on the edge of her bed, her legs were crossed and she couldn't seem to keep her feet still; her whole body seemed to cry out her inner turmoil to him.  
  
"Do I look like her?" She asked suddenly turning to look at him. He knew she meant Kim. He leaned closer and tilted her face up at him, he studied her face briefly, feature by feature; almost as if he did not know her beauty off by heart already.  
  
"The shape of your face and your nose are similar, as is your body build, but other than that no. Why are you worried you're going to become her?" He asked taking his hand back. She nodded sickly. Zane laid back but stayed propped up on his elbows, he saw the glint of a tear sliding down her face in the moonlight.  
  
"Look at me Naomi. I'm nothing like either of my parents am I? Who your parents are has no affect on who you are as a person, especially when you've never lived with them. You are your own person Nay, don't worry." Zane said to her quietly. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself and whimpered slightly.  
  
He reached up and wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her down with him, he wrapped his duvet around her and watched her drift of into an untroubled sleep for the first time that night. He nestled his face into the side of her neck and the top of her shoulder and drifted off to sleep hiself. 


	3. Senõr Senior who?

A/N: I don't own Kim Possible, however I do own Ron, who is my secret love slave that Wade and I sell on the Internet. Bids anyone?  
  
Kim wandered through her high school, as it was almost sixteen years in the future. Surprisingly not much had changed, she and Ron were pretending to be exchange students and were wandering around the school quite happily. Kim especially wanted to talk to her daughter, but she hadn't seen her around at all.  
  
She wandered into the gym to see a basketball practice going on and the cheerleaders standing around talking and gossiping.  
  
"So I talked to Wade and he said that you just disappeared as soon as your daughter, whoa that sounds weird. yeah you disappeared as soon as Naomi was born." Ron said following Kim into the gym.  
  
"That's what I don't get, I mean does that sound like something I'd do Ron?" Kim asked shaking her head.  
  
"No. Oh, hey look. There's a girl on the basketball team, weird." Ron said pointing to the court.  
  
Kim followed where Ron was looking to see the school basketball team playing, she picked out the guy she had met the other day who was apparently Drakken and Sheego's son; she shivered at the thought. Then suddenly a blonde girl darted out from behind another team member and stole the ball off of him. Kim's jaw dropped, it was Naomi; she watched her ducking and weaving across the court, the ball was passed back to her and she jumped up and slammed it into the ring. The half of the team that were playing on her side cheered wildly the others just laughed happily, they were just glad that she was on their side when they were playing as a school.  
  
"Hey, are you two new around here?" a cheerleader said walking up to them, Kim turned, she had a faint look of Bonnie about her, except she was younger.  
  
"Um, yes. We're exchange students." Kim smiled hoping to convince this Bonnie look-alike.  
  
"Right, so I suppose you think it's weird that we have a girl on our team, huh?" The girl said looking at the court where several of the team members had decided to dog-pile Naomi.  
  
"Yeah." Kim nodded. "We don't have girls on our teams where we come from." Kim said honestly.  
  
"Well we don't normally have them here either." The bonnie girl said wrinkling her nose, she obviously didn't think highly of Naomi.  
  
"She tried out for cheerleading once, and she was good; not as good as me of course. But she suddenly quit, then one day the coach saw her playing basketball with that hunk Zane and he made her join. Apparently it's not against any rules." The girl said looking annoyed.  
  
"Ok team, hit the showers!" The coach shouted at the team. The boys walked off cheering and laughing to the boys changing rooms, leaving Naomi on to walk to the girls changing rooms on her own.  
  
"We'd better put a bug in the boy's changing rooms." Kim hissed to Ron, dragging him towards the changing rooms.  
  
"Kim, don't you think that's a LITTLE perverted?!" Ron said shocked.  
  
"Audio only Ron." Kim groaned shoving a small microphone into his hands and shoving him in the boys changing rooms. Ron stumbled in the changing rooms and quickly placed the bug on the wall of one of the lockers.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing in here?" A team member asked him.  
  
"Oh, I'm just lost. I thought this was the cafeteria. I'll be going now." Ron laughed nervously and ran out.  
  
"Ok, so let's listen in." Kim said dragging Ron to a secluded spot.  
  
Kim and Ron listened to the typical noise of male changing rooms, laughing, macho jokes and sports talk.  
  
"-Oh come on Zane, you were all over her when we were playing!" On boy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, coz the rest of you are too afraid of crushing her to try and stop her shooting." Zane sighed annoyed.  
  
"Maybe, but you were still all over her in half time!"  
  
"Come on guys, for the last time I don't like her like that. I live with her for crying out loud!" Zane shot back.  
  
"Yeah so what's that like dude? You know, living with the hottest girl in school?"  
  
"Yeah does she walk around in her underwear then?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kim noticed Naomi running out of the changing rooms looking flustered as she tugged her shirt down. She banged on the door loudly.  
  
"What the?" Kim heard Zane's voice mutter inside the bugged changing rooms.  
  
"Zane! Grab your stuff! It's Senõr Senior Senior!" Naomi shouted, Zane grabbed his bag and stepped out of the changing rooms shirtless and still wearing his basketball shorts.  
  
"Come on!" She shouted grabbing his arm.  
  
"But my clothes!" Zane shouted running to keep up while slipping his bag on.  
  
"Forget it!" Naomi shouted back, dragging him out of the room.  
  
"That's it Ron! We'll stop Senõr Senior Senior and maybe we can find out more about Naomi and try and make her not hate me!" Kim smiled jumping up and heading out the other side of the school.  
  
"It'll all end in tears. probably mine." Ron added running after her.  
  
"Give it up Senõr Senior Senior!" Kim Possible shouted kicking the door down.  
  
"What?!" Naomi shouted angrily before being shot in the chest with a ray gun.  
  
"Naomi!" Zane shouted catching her. Kim Possible stood confused staring at Senõr Senior Senior.  
  
"Kim, this may be sixteen years in the future, but I'm pretty sure that that's Senõr Senior Junior." Ron said pointing to the tall dark-haired, excessively tanned man.  
  
"NO! Never call me that! I am Senõr Senior Senior!" he shouted spinning around.  
  
"Wait- you are Kim Possible. but you are so young, and I heard you were dead." Senõr Senior Senior said confused, running a hand through his dark hair. Suddenly Naomi jumped up, caught Senõr Senior Senior in a headlock and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  
  
"She will be soon. I warn you Senõr Senior Senior, move and I'll rip your hair out." Naomi growled threateningly.  
  
"Why is Senõr Senior Junior calling himself Senõr Senior Senior?" Ron asked scratching his head.  
  
"The old Senõr Senior Senior died, so now this is Senõr Senior Senior." Zane replied helpfully.  
  
"I have a better question. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naomi shouted angrily.  
  
"OW! I AM NOT MOVING!" Senõr Senior Senior squealed at Naomi inadvertently pulling his hair.  
  
"We were just trying to help." Kim said quietly.  
  
"Well don't." Naomi snarled back at her, throwing Senõr Senior Senior over the railings to where the police were once again waiting with nets, then she stalked off.  
  
"Nay." Zane sighed sadly, watching her angrily shove Kim out of the way. 


	4. Does anybody even notice the sidekicks?

A/N: Nope, I do not own Kim Possible. *Author starts muttering evilly*  
  
"Aren't you even going to talk to her?" Zane asked following Naomi into their flat.  
  
"Nope." She replied throwing her bag into her room.  
  
"She might not even be here for long! This is your only chance to ask her anything you want!" Zane said following her into their kitchen.  
  
"And I have nothing to say to her." Naomi groaned opening the fridge.  
  
"Won't you please talk to her?" Zane pleaded.  
  
"No." She growled shutting the fridge and picking up the phone.  
  
"Not even for your own sake? I know you'll regret not talking to her!" Zane insisted.  
  
"Hello? Bueno Nacho? Yes, I'd like a double order of Nacos and two orders of Nachos with as much Diablo sauce as you can manage. Yeah, 145 plaza terrace flats. Thanks." Naomi said into the phone while vigorously shaking her head at Zane to let him know that she'd talk to Kim Possible when hell froze over.  
  
"Not even for you mother's sake?" Zane asked following Naomi to the sofa.  
  
"Definitely not." She snapped back.  
  
"I'll help you with your math homework if you talk to her! I'll do your math homework if you talk to her!" Zane added undeterred.  
  
"Look, Zane. It's NOT going to happen, ok?" Naomi said through gritted teeth as she turned to face him.  
  
"No, not ok! Look, will you please talk to her? You don't have to like her or anything, just talk to her." Zane sighed looking at her.  
  
"Which part of "no" don't you understand?!" She growled angrily at him.  
  
"I think it's the "no" bit. Come on, please?" He asked pleadingly. "For me?" He asked softly, stepping closer to her. Naomi looked away, she wished he hadn't said that last bit.  
  
"Please Nay." He whispered, gently pulling her face towards him. She refused to answer.  
  
"Please please please please." He begged.  
  
"Zane." Naomi sighed in frustration.  
  
"For me?" He asked again pouting pathetically.  
  
"Oh. FINE! But I'm not going to like it, and it'll only be for one day!" She snapped irritated. Zane laughed and grabbed her in a hug.  
  
"I knew you loved me!" He grinned happily. Just then the doorbell rang,  
  
"Gee, Bueno Nacho are fast." Zane said walking to the door and opening it. Kim and Ron stood there expectantly.  
  
"Whoa, convenient or what? Hey! Naomi!" Zane shouted across the room.  
  
"What?" Naomi asked getting up.  
  
"Oh. It's you." Naomi said seeing Kim.  
  
"Yeah, as Naomi said, come on in." Zane smiled raising an eyebrow at Naomi.  
  
"Dude, you two live together?" Ron asked walking in.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story." Zane shrugged closing the door.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ruined you mission Naomi, I was just trying to help." Kim sighed looking at the girl who was apparently her daughter.  
  
"Yeah well you should be, Senõr Senior Senior could have gotten away." Naomi growled.  
  
"You know, back in my time, he was Senõr Senior Junior." Kim said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh wow." Naomi said sarcastically.  
  
"What's that whirring sound?" Ron asked looking around the room.  
  
"You know, I made the effort to come all the way over here and see you Naomi, you could be a little nicer." Kim shot back.  
  
"No, really what is that whirring sound?" Ron asked getting worried.  
  
"Oh, and so one little visit is supposed to make up for sixteen years of you not being here?!" Naomi snapped.  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Zane asked walking over to the window where Ron was standing.  
  
"Look, I haven't even done anything yet!" Kim shouted annoyed. Suddenly the big window in Naomi and Zane's flat smashed and two metal tentacles burst through the window and grabbed Ron and Zane, who screamed and flailed madly trying to get Kim and Naomi to notice them.  
  
"Oh! And THAT'S supposed to make me feel any better?!" Naomi screamed back over all the noise.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN?!" Naomi and Kim shrieked at the other half of the room. The two girls stood in silence for a second, both seeing their best friends gone, both seeing the retreating ship flying away, both taking in account of the damage done and finally, both coming to the same conclusion.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kim and Naomi shouted at each other. 


	5. Not very well planned

A/N: do I have to do this? *Sigh* FINE, I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Naomi reached into her pocket and turned her communicator on.  
  
"Wade, Zane and Ron have been kidnapped!" Naomi said worriedly as she picked her bag up.  
  
"Hey cool, you have a Kimmunicator too!" Kim said pointing to the device in Naomi's hands.  
  
"No. Communicator, no Kim involved." Naomi said coldly opening the door and dashing down the stairs. Naomi stopped in a garage and tugged a back helmet on her head, she tossed a red one at Kim.  
  
"I suppose you're going to want to come." Naomi said looking at Kim who indignantly put her helmet on.  
  
"Naomi, Ron and Zane are in this old castle in the middle of nowhere, it's about eighty miles from where you are, I'm printing directions for you now." Wade said of the communicator.  
  
"You're amazing Wade." Naomi smiled getting on her bike with Kim following shortly after.  
  
"Hold onto your lunch girlie, this thing is gonna go way too fast for you." Naomi smirked pulling her visor down.  
  
"Yeah, right." Kim muttered pulling her visor down as well.  
  
"Mmm. whoa." Zane groaned opening his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in some kind of castle, and that he and Ron were tied to a pole in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey dude? You awake?" Ron hissed.  
  
"Yeah." Zane replied and began to fidget.  
  
"You know, that's really annoying." Ron said looking over his shoulder at Zane.  
  
"Hah!" Zane grinned pulling a small black object out of his pocket, he pressed a button and a smooth steel blade slid out. He quickly cut the ropes tying him and Ron to the pole.  
  
"Do you see this knife?" Zane asked holding it up for Ron to see.  
  
"Uh, yes." Ron replied confused.  
  
"No, no you don't. And because you do not see this knife means that you have no reason to tell Naomi or Wade that I carry a knife ok?" Zane grinned.  
  
"Right, gotcha. So are we going to escape or what?" Ron asked getting up and brushing himself off. For some reason Zane was suddenly reminded of Naomi, he shook his head and focused.  
  
"Not so fast you two." An evil laugh ordered them. Zane and Ron spun around to see Drakken standing at the door.  
  
"DRAKKEN!" Ron squeaked.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Ron. This is all planned, this way Naomi and Kim can talk and we get rescued and everyone's happy." Zane shrugged grinning.  
  
"Not quite my dear son. You see, then once again that leaves your mother and I without our only son. And I, quite frankly can't allow that to happen." Drakken grinned evilly. Suddenly three ugly henchmen ran in and tied them back down to the pole. Drakken bent down and took Zane's knife off of him.  
  
"I think I'll just keep this. You're really to young to be playing with knifes you know." He laughed and exited the room.  
  
"Wow, you know I have to hand it to Drakken, he's a really good actor. But were these metal ropes really necessary?" Ron asked oblivious to the truth.  
  
"Oookay. I kinda didn't plan that bit. We are now officially kidnapped." Zane sighed getting worried.  
  
"Don't you think that's kinda creepy? You know, being kidnapped by your own parents?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. But my parents are the definition of creepy." Zane agreed. 


	6. This would be so cool if no, it IS cool

A/N: I would just like to thank the following people who reviewed:  
  
Cynthia Krenshaw: I'm glad ya liked it.  
  
bANNA: Ah well you'll just have to wait and see won't you?  
  
Geor-sama: Heh, I was trying to get that affect, thanks for letting me know it worked ^_^  
  
Yamal: Wait no longer my friend because.. *cue dramatic music*  
  
THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! *ahem* yes. on with the story, and I don't own Kim possible.  
  
"Urg." Kim moaned falling off the now stationary bike.  
  
"Jeez, you're worse than Zane." Naomi huffed pulling her helmet off.  
  
"I didn't know it was possible to drive that badly!" Kim said wide-eyed as she pulled herself into a sitting position and trying to ignore the waves of nausea washing over her.  
  
"My driving is fine." Naomi said icily.  
  
"You spent half the time on the wrong side of the road!" Kim accused her as she got up.  
  
"I did not." Naomi said rolling her eyes and putting her helmet on her bike.  
  
"You almost hit that truck!" Kim said waving her arms wildly.  
  
"He was all over the road!" Naomi snapped back.  
  
"He was swerving to avoid you!" Kim shouted as she ripped her helmet off.  
  
"Whatever." Naomi sniffed unimpressed and turned to the large daunting castle.  
  
"Wade said they're in there." Kim commented and Naomi and Kim began to sneak up to the castle.  
  
"Something seems. familiar about this place." Kim hissed looking at the large complicated-looking machines as she and Naomi stealthily ran down a hallway.  
  
"These lairs all start to look alike after a while." Naomi muttered as they continued sneaking. Naomi skidded to a halt as she saw Zane tied and gagged to a pole. She gasped and dashed into the room without a second thought. Zane looked up as he saw her; she was near him in a second.  
  
He briefly savoured the moment when she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she de-gagged him. He attempted to focus on the real problem, but I didn't help that she looked so concerned for him and happened to be sitting in his lap.  
  
"Listen Nay, you have to go help Kim and Ron; she's seen Ron and gone to free him just as you have with me. He's trying to spilt you two up so you'll be weaker." Zane said desperately as he spat the gag out of his mouth and she began working on the padlock at his chest which distracted him even further.  
  
"Who did this Zane?" She asked him, completely ignoring his comment about Kim.  
  
"My parents!" Zane snapped at the irrelevant question.  
  
"Isn't that a bit freaky though? Your own parents kidnapping you?" Naomi said raising an eyebrow at him as she continued to try and break the padlock.  
  
"That's not important! Listen they won't hurt me but they'll hurt Kim and Ron! If he gets to them then you may not be born; you could blip out of existence! You could die Nay. please go help Kim and Ron. I'll be fine." He added in a whisper.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here Zane! Your parents are psychos! They might blow the whole building, I'm not going to risk you being hurt!" Naomi snapped.  
  
"I don't care. I stand a chance of surviving, even here. But you could disappear forever!" He said exasperated.  
  
"But!" She began. Zane leaned forward as far as he could in his chains and kissed her, at that moment Naomi's insides felt as if they were trying to make an origami swan out of themselves but ended up more as a tight knot in her stomach.  
  
"Please. Go." He whispered to her mouth as he drew back, he kissed her again quickly then stared into her eyes willing her to leave. She felt crumpled but jumped up on his order.  
  
"I'm coming back!" She shouted as she ran off.  
  
"I hope so." He murmured hoping he had done the right thing.  
  
Naomi dashed into a room across the hall to see Kim protecting Ron against an army of red clothed henchmen, Drakken's trademark. She whipped a small rectangular device from her bag and pressed the button on it; half the henchmen dropped to the floor with sparks flying everywhere. She loved the silicon phase disrupter that her uncles had invented for her, Naomi only just managed to suppress a biological instinct to call out the phrase "Hoosha".  
  
She distracted her mind from her weird uncles by kicking several of the remaining henchmen into a wall; Kim followed suit and began fighting along with Naomi. Ron watched in awe, he had always admired the way Kim fought, she was graceful and admittedly damn sexy; but watching the two of them fighting together on the same side was like watching art in motion.  
  
"This would be so cool if I wasn't chained to a post in Drakken's lair." Ron observed. 


End file.
